


A Real Day at the Beach

by ShadowReaver



Series: R76 Summer Event 2019 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Loving Husbands, M/M, Making Love, NSFW, Nude sunbathing, Sex, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaver/pseuds/ShadowReaver
Summary: Jack and Gabriel finally get to have their long awaited vacation.  And Jack is going to make sure his husband knows just how much he appreciates him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I feel like I kinda cheated on the R76 Summer Event a bit on this particular prompt. So I decided to write a second part to it that fits a little better. There is going to be smut in this one but I am keeping it all in the second chapter so that you don't have to read it if you don't like it. The story can safely end on the first chapter so you aren't really missing anything. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are viewing this work through an app that makes money from advertisements, please close the app and view my work for free on the original Ao3 page.

Jack let out a sigh as he stepped out onto the private beach and stretched. They had only been here a couple days into their two-week vacation and already he felt the stress melting away. They had not done much more than sleep to be completely honest but it was sorely needed after the work he had to put in so they could leave on time. His husband had been more than understanding, spoiling him with breakfast in bed and lazy affection before heading out to the private beach to soak up the sun. He was feeling better than he had in a long time and was going to make sure Gabriel knew just how much he appreciated him.

Snatching the towel that had been left on the rack near the door he threw it over his shoulder before snatching up the sunscreen and making his way down to the beach. He easily spotted the man bathing under the sun on his own beach towel, laying on his stomach and arms folded beneath his head as he rested comfortably. He could not help the smile that crossed his face at the sight of his husband’s contentment. Already his gorgeous brown skin was taking on a sun rich glow, his black hair already starting to lighten in place s to a deep, rich brown.

He took a moment to take the man in as he moved closer. He thought his husband stating he could wear as little or as much as he wanted was a bit of a tease but the man wore nothing. His entire body on display for his eyes to roam over and enjoy. He did not quite share his husband's confidence and had opted to stick with wearing swimwear, even if it was a speedo. Though not his usual comfort level the look in his husband’s eyes when he finally opened them was well worth it.

He spread out his towel next to his husband’s and took a seat. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on a sun warm shoulder which earned him a hum of appreciation. The older man pushed up slightly so he could press a gentle kiss to his lips before flopping back down and letting out a contented sigh. “Glad you could finally join me  _ cariño _ .” He purred softly , amber eyes watching him intently. “I do hope you feel more rested.”

“I certainly do,” Jack replied happily as he sat back and started on getting sunscreen on himself. He would prefer not to burn in the first few days here and then have to deal with it the rest of the time. He had much more important things he wanted to be dealing with. Once done with everything he could reach he did not even have to ask before the bottle was taken from his hand and firm hands were working on his back. He let out a sigh as Gabriel worked some of the knots out of his shoulders before pulling away and applying more sunscreen to himself. “Want some help baby?” He asked scooching a little closer knowing what the answer would be. The bottle was playfully thrown as his head and a coy smile thrown over the Latino’s shoulder made his heart swell.

“Fine, but behave yourself.” The older man chided as he once again laid down into his original position. Jack spent his time layering the sunscreen onto his gorgeous husband, massaging the tight muscles and knots that he found with his hands until Gabriel seemed to melt into sand below him. He traced the delicate pattern of the wings tattoo that ran  elegantly down his back. He made sure every inch of that beautiful brown skin was covered and could not help the playful squeeze to the man’s ass before pulling his hands away. He then flopped down onto his back and let out a sigh. 

“Did I ever tell you how much of a genius you are?” He sighed out affectionately letting his eyes fall shut and letting the sound of the waves relax him further. “Because if I haven’t then I have done you a great  disservice .”

“You may ha ve mentioned it a time or two.” Gabriel teased back with a gentle smile on his face. He untucked the arm closest to Jack and reached out to take hold of one of his hands. Jack returned the smile squeezing the hand in his before shutting his eyes and relaxing into the warmth around him.

*~*~*~*~*

The entire day was spent lounging around on the beach or playing in the crystal-clear waters. Gabriel had decided to be cute and start a game of tag that lasted for a decent amount of time. Jack may be faster on the ground but Gabriel beat him in swimming. The man had far more experience and showed it by keeping just out of his reach until he wanted to be caught. The sound of his husband ’ s delighted laughter as he smothered the man in kisses was something he would never forget.

It was not until much later that they realized they had skipped lunch and were absolutely famished. Quickly cleaning up they went on the first real date they had been on in a long time. The restaurant was right off the ocean, their table out on the deck showing off the spectacular view. Thankfully the place was used to catering to high profile clients and their privacy and comfort was their main priority. The place had been highly recommended by a few of the dignitaries that Jack worked with regularly and he was not disappointed.

“Jackie, this is absolutely amazing.” Gabriel gushed taking a sip of his wine. The sunset and candle on the table bathing him in warm hues, bringing out the gold in his eyes and haloing him with light. The man was stunning in his all black suit with red tie, steal ing Jack’s breath whenever he looked at him. He knew he looked good in his own grey suit with blue tie but never felt he held a candle to his lover. “You need to pull strings more often and take advantage of your power if these are the benefits.”

“Well, this was all you  Sweetheart .” Jack stated with a quiet smile. “As soon as you set this into motion as our vacation, I couldn’t help but want to spoil you. There is no way I can truly apologize for ever making you think this wasn’t an option. I’ll be spending this entire time showing you just how much I appreciate you and everything you do for me.”

“ _ Mi Sol _ ,” Gabriel sighed, reaching out to take Jack’s hand in his. “There is nothing to forgive, though I certainly won’t say no to being spoiled. You do take such good care of me.”

The rest of the meal went by just as splendidly as the rest of the day. They shared dessert, feeding each other and giggling like they were much younger men. By the time they were finished the sun had already set. Jack made sure to leave a large tip for their understanding waitress who had patiently served them all night. He figured it was the least he could do for taking up so much of her time. Gabriel had also noted the girl had been studying when she had any down time at all. They hoped the extra money would help the poor girl not have to work so much. Bleeding hearts that they were, Jack even left a personal note giving her all the information she would need to apply for a grant or scholarship through Overwatch. He had gotten the girl’s name from the manager to compliment her and would be watching for her name if she decided to take him up on the offer.

“That was a really sweet thing you did  _ cariño _ .” Gabriel cooed hugging his husband’s arm to his chest as they made their way to their car. His amber eyes shone with adoration as he looked up at the love of his life. “I know in the large scheme of things it doesn’t seem like much, but it will make that young girls world.” He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the younger man’s cheek.

“It’s the least I can do. Can’t make their way for them but I can hopefully make it a little easier sometimes.” Jack replied softly turning to kiss his husband. He smiled down at the man as he pulled away knowing how big of a softy the man actually was. He might be the bad ass commander that won them the  Omnic Crisis but he had a heart of gold. Simple acts of kindness like this always turned him into a teddy bear. “Now let’s get  back , I’m not done spoiling you yet.” He teased as they reached the passenger side of their rented car. He opened the door for his husband and helped him into his seat before shutting the door and moving around to the driver’s side. He slipped in and started the car, programming in the address to their rental home and started to make his way through the parking lot. He placed his hand on the central console where it was immediately entwined with that of his husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut! There really is no plot in this chapter so you really are not missing anything important if it's not your thing. So no worries. Just loving husbands spending some quality sexy time with each other. 
> 
> Oh my gosh this took me longer than I thought it would. It's been a while since I've written any type of smut and I wanted to make sure it came out right. I feel I did a pretty decent job.
> 
> I do not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are viewing this work through an app that makes money from advertisements, please close the app and view my work for free on the original Ao3 page.

They barely had made it into the house and locked the door before Jack had pressed Gabriel up against the wall, kissing him for all that he was worth. He had been patient all day and had behaved himself but it had finally run out. Though he suspected Gabriel had known this with the way he had sauntered up to the door, hips swaying teasingly. Though they slept together in a bed each night it had been a long time since he had had the energy to do anything but cuddle with his husband. The man’s teasing all day definitely illuminated the dry spell they were in and were soon going to be correcting.

Pulling away from the plush, warm lips he began to trail kisse s across the strong jaw and neck. When he found the spot that would make the older man go weak at the knees, he attacked it relentlessly. Fingers dug into his hair as Gabriel leaned his head back with a whimper, allowing him more room to work. He ran his hands over his husband’s trim waist and pulled his shirt loose from where it was tucked into his pants. Finally, able to reach skin he wasted no time letting his hands roam over the warm brown skin. 

Running his hands from the toned abdomen around to his back he knew he was not going to be getting much further without removing clothing. Gabriel would have his head if he ruined the  suits he had so painstakingly made for them. So, he let his hands trail down to  cup the firm globes of his ass to bring his hips towards him as he rolled his own forward. The strangled gasp he got for the motion shot heat running down his spine. It really had been far too long since he had been able to treat his lover  with  such tender affections. Perhaps slow was not going to be such a bad thing, they did have the better part of two weeks after all.

“Oh Jackie...” Gabriel gasped using his grip in his blonde hair to dislodge him from his neck and pull him up into a proper kiss. Pressed into the wall like he was it was not long before both of those powerful legs were brought up and around his hips holding him as closely as possible as they moved together. Jack kept their pace slow and loving, just enough to take the edge off as he kept the older man pinned against the wall. Eventually they had to pull apart to breathe, his husband whimpering lightly at a slightly harder thrust of his hips.

“Shh, I’ve got you Baby.” Jack cooed softly placing gentle kisses over every inch of his husband’s face. Hitching the man up a little further he stepped away from the wall enjoying how Gabriel clung to him all the more. He smiled at the man in his arms, who returned it fondly as he let himself be carried  up the flight of stairs and  into the bedroom. Making it to the bed he lowered Gabriel to sit on the edge, though it took the coaxing of a few more kisses to get him to release his grip from around his neck so he could pull away. He could not help but chuckle at the pout that he was given, though the glint in those amber eyes showed he was far from upset with how everything was going.

Jack took the opportunity to undress his lover carefully removing the expensive fabric. Gabriel reveled in the loving affection shown to him. He watched his husband with such adoration as he kissed each new area of skin that was exposed, tracing over scars that he had long since memorized. Having completely divested his husband of his clothing he kissed his way back up his body to finally end in a gentle kiss. The Latino hummed in delight smiling into the kiss. “Now get yourself comfortable while I get these put away.” Jack sighed softly , reluctantly pulling away.

“Thank you,  _ mi sol _ .” Gabriel replied , appreciation showing in his amber eyes. It took everything Jack had to pull away and gather up the various clothing he had removed before he moved over to the bathroom where the walk-in closet was located. He carefully hung up his husband’s suit, throwing everything else into the bag they had designated as laundry. He then stripped out of his own clothing as quickly as he could without ripping the thing apart. It joined his husbands on a hanger before everything else was tossed into the bag. He then walked over to the bag his toiletries were carried in and dug through it to find the bottle of lube he had thrown in there.

Making his way back out into the bedroom he was once again stunned by the sight that was before him. During his brief absence Gabriel had opened up the folding doors leading out onto the balcony of the bedroom leaving the view of the ocean completed unobstructed. The cool ocean breeze drifted in bringing with it the relaxing scents of the world around them and the soft sound of the wave s rushing onto shore. But what held his attention was his husband, bathed in moonlight sitting at the edge of the bed staring out at the scene before him. His posture was more relaxed than he had seen in a long time. The soft curls of his hair swaying gently in the breeze, his eyes closed in contentment.

He took in every line of the other’s body following the lines of his tattoo down from shoulders down the beautifully sculpted back . The warm tone of his skin was not dulled by the silver light of the moon, merely enhanced. When was the last time he had just taken a moment to appreciate the man that was his whole world? Taking him in as a whole being, thanking whatever deity saw fit to let this amazing man be his? His heart swelled in his chest when he could not answer those questions.

Remaining as quiet as he could he gently set the bottle in his hand on the bedside table and carefully climbed up onto the bed. He moved behind his lover and leaned forward to rain gentle kisse s down upon his shoulder. A hand came up to cup his cheek, encouraging the affection by tilting his head to allow better access. Jack felt the hum that ran through his older man’s chest as he wrapped his arms firmly around his chest. For a while they just enjoyed the moment, Jack kissing whatever patch of skin he could until Gabriel finally turned his head to receive a proper kiss. He loosened his arms enough to allow the man to turn in his arms to return the embrace.

Though he could not help laughing at the squeak of surprise his lover made when he pulled him up and over him, tumbling away from the  edge and into the middle of the large bed. Gabriel threw his hands over his face in embarrassment even as he laughed along with his husband. When Jack was finally able to convince the man to show his face, his amber eyes were sparkling with joy. He pressed kisse s all over his face feeling the heat of the blush even if he could not see it in the low lighting. Giggles continued to escape them for a few more moments before he pressed a firm kiss to the warm, plush lips of the man he loved.

Large, calloused hands came up to cup his face as he pulled away to look down at his lover. He knew the sappy, dopey grin that he saw on the other’s face was mirrored on his own. “I love you so much  _ mi  _ _ corazón _ .” Gabriel stated in a hoarse whisper; voice strained from emotion. “I don’t feel like I get to say that to you enough. Or really get the chance to show you like I would like. But please know you are my everything.”

“I love you too Angel,” Jack cooed in return nuzzling against the older man’s cheek, enjoying the feel of his facial hair against his skin. It made it especially prominent when his husband turned towards him to return the simple affection. “More than anything in this world. And I intend to use tonight and the rest of our vacation to prove it too you. You take such good care of me, always making sure I’m taken care of and healthy to the point of neglecting yourself. I don’t want you forgetting any time soon that you are anything but the most precious thing I have in my life.”

“Sap,” Gabriel replied softly before pulling him back down into a gentle kiss. He resituated himself so that he was slotted between his lover’s legs. Keeping himself balanced on one arm he pulled away from the kiss to once again trail kisses down his husband’s neck. With his free hand he trailed his fingers lightly down his side, hip and then thigh. He encouraged the leg up, the other readily joining it to bracket around his hips, slotting them together perfectly,  hard cocks  rubbing together and allowing the older man to plant his feet to get some traction in order to move against him. Which he took full advantage of as he rolled his hips up into his own earning a groan from both.

Jack released the grip he had on that powerful thigh to reach over and snatch up the bottle he had placed on the bedside table earlier. He brought it closer and laid it next to him for easy access though he was in no hurry. This is not one of their quick fucks to burn off energy or because they did not have time for anything else. This was about love and affection and he was going to be taking his time.

He rolled his hips down in time with his husbands as he kissed over every inch of flesh that he could reach. He felt as one hand moved up into his hair, encouraging him to stay at a particularly sensitive spot while the other moved over his shoulder and back, blunt nails scraping over his skin. He could feel the rumble of each sound his husband made against his lips as they escaped quietly through the older man’s lips. They continued their rutting for a few moments, just enjoying the intimate closeness and small twinges of pleasure that ran through them.

And though Jack was going to take his time worshipping the man that lay beneath him he decided it was time to start showing his appreciation more thoroughly. He kissed his way down the gorgeous dark skin, tracing scars with his lips earning a hitched breath from his lover. His free hand came up trailing fingertip feather light along his husband’s side and up to his chest where he began to run his thumb around a pert nipple just as his mouth closed around its twin. He efforts were rewarded with a deep moan of pleasure and his husbands back arching up off the bed.

Both hands made it up into his hair as the man below him tried not to squirm around too much as to not dislodge him from his chest. Jack could not hide the smile that spread across his lips at the disappointed whine that escaped his lover as he released the nipple in his mouth only to kiss his way across the planes of soft expanse of skin to the opposite side to give it the same attention.

“Jackie...” the whimpered, pleading tone of his husband was music to his ears. “Jackie please...” With a bit of reluctance, he pulled himself away from his loving ministrations to glance up at the man laying beneath him. Plush lips slightly parted with soft panting breaths; those gorgeous eyes closed in bliss. A small smile crossed his face as he placed a few more kisses to his husband's chest before once again making his way down his lover’s body.

He made sure to pay special attention to the scars he found along the way. Each one special in making Gabriel who he was. They were nothing to be ashamed of and he liked to make a point of it. Continuing on is way down he finally reached for the bottle he had placed by his side earlier. The sound of the cap popping open caused his husband to squirm around in anticipation. Placing one last kiss to his lover’s stomach before he reluctantly pulled himself away. Half lidded amber eyes watched him as he poured some lube on his fingers and spread it around assuring that they were completely covered. The fingers that had remained in his hair loosened so that they could card through the blonde locks. He closed his eyes and let out a gentle sigh at the feeling.

When he opened his eyes, he glanced up at this husband to be met with a gentle smile. He returned it with a smile of his own before he turned enough to place a few gentle kisses to one of those powerful thighs bracketing him. He kissed his way down his husbands neglected  cock , hard and arching beautifully into the air. The kisses continued starting at the base and making his way to the tip. This gained gentle whimpers and gasps from his lover as he moved his hands to allow the lube covered fingers of his hand to gently rub and spread the slick around his entrance. The moan that elicited from the older man sent a pleasant tingle down his spine and straight to his groin. He let out his own groan as he finally placed a kiss to the tip of his lover’s  cock before taking it into his mouth.

He ran his tongue around the head to the same pacing as the fingers getting ready to prepare his lover. The duel sensation enough to cause the older man to whimper and roll his hips in encouragement. He gave a light hum earning himself a moan as he began to press the first finger into his lover, unable to ignore the fact that it slipped in far easier than usual. Though he had to remind himself that with all the gentle attention he was paying to his lover, his body was far more relaxed, not wound up like it normally would be. His movement were loose and fluid, sensitive to his touch in a way their more frequent encounters denied them.

He let out a groan at the thought as he pushed his finger all the way in as he took more of lover into his mouth. A stuttered moan reached his ears with another desperate roll of his husband’s hips. The hands in his hair tightened once again as he began to move his head and finger in tandem. He eventually curled his finger into his husband’s prostate causing him to arch up off the bed with a beautiful moan. He hummed as he pulled his head up and tongued a t the slit taking in the taste of the precum that leaked out.

“ _ Por favor, mi  _ _ amor _ _ .”  _ Gabriel pleaded above him. Whimpering and pressing down into his hand as he circled around his prostate. He eased his finger back so that he could easily slid the second in along with it. As he pressed his fingers back in, he moved his head back down and sucked eagerly to distract from any possible discomfort there might be.

This continued for some time, Jack slowly preparing his lover as he paid loving attention to the cock in his mouth. By the time he finally inserted his third finger the man below him was quivering with desperate need. His hips rocking in jerky movements, not sure which sensation he wanted to push into more. Desperate moans escaped his lips as he pleaded with his husband for something, anything.

Jack knew just how close the older man was to his release. He redoubled his efforts, his fingers pressing into his husband’s prostate mercilessly. The cry of his name from the other man’s lips as he climaxed rang in his ears as he swallowed everything down. He only let up as the whimpers of pleasure took on a tone indicating the sensations to be too much. He pulled off his lover’s cock with a wet pop as he removed his fingers from his stretched and ready entrance.

“ Shhh ,” Jack soothed as he pushed himself up so that he could look down at his lover. The powerful body still quivered slightly after such a powerful release, the beautiful dark skin covered in a sheen of sweat that caught the moonlight and highlighted the dips and valleys. He pulled himself up so he could place a gentle kiss to his husband’s lips as he waited for the man to come back to reality. A whimper left the Latino’s throat as he moved his arms up around his neck and pulled him down onto him. “It’s alright Angel, I have you. Take your time.” He added as he allowed his weight to settle over the older man, pressing him into the bed just as requested.

He waited patiently as his husband came back to himself. He felt as their breaths matched and the rapid thumping of his heart began to slow. He placed a few gentle kisses across Gabriel’s face trying to coax his eyes open. Finally, those amber eyes opened to meet his own, matching fond smiles spreading across their lips.

“You are so good to me, _ ”  _ Gabriel breathed softly. He brought his hands around his lover’s shoulders, petting along his skin before he took his face between his hands. He brought him down into a loving kiss which was gladly reciprocated. “Make love to me.  _ Por favor, mi  _ _ querido _ _ .  _ _ Necesito _ _ _ _ tu _ _ _ _ amor _ _ .”  _ He cooed after their lips separated.

“Of course, my love.” Jack replied, placing a lingering kiss to his husband’s lips as before he pulled himself away. He snatched up the bottle of lube squirting a decent amount on his hand before closing the cap and tossing it somewhere off to the side. He slicked up his painfully hard  cock , letting out a hiss of pleasure at finally getting some relief. He had been so focused on pleasuring his beloved that had not realized just how painfully hard he was. Assuring that he was thoroughly coated he positioned himself to enter his eagerly awaiting husband.

They both moaned as he began to press in. His lover’s back arching off the bed as he threw his head back. He leaned forward to run kisses against the exposed flesh as he continued to press inside, feeling the vibrations of each noises that made their way up from his lover’s throat. He kept up a slow, but steady press until he bottomed out inside his husband. He knew how sensitive the man became after an orgasm, this was about love and he would be damned if he felt anything but. 

Once fully seated inside the tight, warmth of his husband he stopped letting out a moan and closing his eyes just to enjoy the sensation. He opened his eyes after a moment so that he could assess the man below him. Panting breaths and small whimpers left plush lips with every slight movement either of them made. His eyes were closed in bliss as his hands grasped at the sheets where they had fallen to allow Jack the free range that he needed. He chuckled softly as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against each eyelid. “You’re allowed to touch  Angel; this is about both of us.” He encouraged as he pulled back to watch those amber eyes open.

Those large, powerful hands stopped pawing at the sheets and moved to roam over his shoulders and chest. Carefully, one made its way up around his back while the other found its way up to the back of his neck, dexterous fingers playing with the short stands of blonde hair to be found there. With gentle encouragement he lowered himself down onto his lover using his arm to prop himself up just enough so that he could look down at this lover. He the other’s half-hard cock pressing into his belly as he wrapped his leg up around his hips. He kissed the soft whimper of pleasure from his lover’s lips before turning to nuzzle into his cheek. He had all the patience in the world to wait for the other to be ready.

“You’re doing so well for me Sweetheart.” Jack cooed gently causing the limbs around him to tighten. He continued to murmur terms of endearment as he pressed kisses against his beloved’s face. The hand in his hair tightened and tugged just enough to persuade him to pull back and meet his lover’s eyes. He was directed into a deep, passionate kiss as his lover’s hips rolled up into his own. Both let out quiet moans that were lost within the kiss.

Jack took that for the invitation that it was and began to roll his own hips in a gentle motion making sure to stay seated within his lover as best he could. They rocked together sharing loving kisses and just enjoying the close, intimate moment of connecting to each other. As the pleasure began to build between them Jack shifted as much as he could within the cage of Gabriel’s limbs. The Latino let out a whimper as he rolled his hips with a little more force, breaking the kiss they were sharing to throw his head back against  the  bed. He took the opportunity to kiss along the graceful lines of his husband’s neck as he took advantage of the older man’s distraction to adjust his position.

Assuring that he was balanced on one arm he moved the other down and worked it between the bed and the small of the other man’s back , helping to lift and support his hips . The new position caused his cock to rub relentlessly into his lover’s prostate. This caused the limbs around him to tightened as his husband arched his back beautifully his trapped cock leaking enough to ease the slide between them. Jack kissed over his husbands face as the quiet whimpers and moans turned into cries and mewls of pleasure. He kissed away the stray tears that fell down the flush, warm cheeks. The gentleness left Gabriel feeling vulnerable and emotional, only eve r for him. He was left once again feeling a sense of awe at this amazing man who chose to love him.

Despite the need growing between them Jack kept his pace even, slow and deep. It was a difficult task to accomplish when Gabriel was so soft and pliant beneath him. His entire body beginning to quiver as the pleasure began to become too much once again. Blunt nails dug into his back and shoulders leaving angry red marks in their wake.  “Jackie...” his husband keened desperately his eyes opening up to meet his own through thick, dark lashes. He knew that his lover was trying to hold on, trying to wait for him but was losing his fight.

“It’s alright Gabi,” he cooed gently, pressing their foreheads together. “Let go baby, I’ll catch you.” The simple encouragement was all that the other man needed. He nearly sobbed out Jack’s name as he fell over the edge of another orgasm. He let out a groan as he felt his husbands warm release against his belly and his insides tightened around him live a vice. It was near torture to keep the slow, steady pace to milk as much out of his lover’s pleasure as he could. When it became apparent that is was becoming too much for his husband he slowed to a stop, still fully seated within him.

As much as he wanted to stay within Gabriel’s welcoming heat, he was not willing to push him into painful oversensitivity for his own end. He was close, it would be easy enough to finish himself off. Though he was caught by surprise when he began to pull himself free when those powerful thighs clamped around his hips with enough  force he could feel the ache of the beginning of bruises. He pushed himself back enough to be able to look down as his lover. Despite the crystalline tears staining his eyes and cheeks Gabriel’s amber eyes were sharp and demanding. A look that stated he better not even think of continuing with his current  course of actions.

It was a look that Jack knew all too well and knew better than to question it. His husband knew what it was that he wanted and was not going to take no as an answer. To prove this point, the man beneath him rolled his hips and clenched down around on the cock within him. Jack let out a loud moan as he buried his face into his lover’s shoulder. He matched the pace Gabriel had set as best he could with how tightly he was being held in place. It was not long before he was reaching his own end, moaning out his husband’s name as the older man sighs in content at being filled.

Jack let himself settle heavily over Gabriel’s body, as he let them both just bathe in the warmth of each other as they came back down from the afterglow. Slowly the limbs wrapped around him relaxed their hold, allowing him to shift and pull back to look down at the man below him. Gabriel looked exhausted and more than content as he looked adoringly back up at him. The hands that had been clawing at his back just moments before gently made their way to cup his face and pull him down into a gentle, loving kiss.

Jack returned it eagerly before pulling himself away, placing a kiss on the tip of his husbands nose at the pout that formed. “I’ll be right back Angel, promise.” He stated before gently pulling himself away from his lover to make his way back into the bathroom to clean himself off before wetting a cloth with warm water and returning to clean up Gabriel. After cleaning up the mess on his stomach he gently encouraged the sleepy man onto his side to finish cleaning him up. He tossed the washcloth off onto the floor to be dealt with later as he climbed into the bed and spooned up behind his husband.

He reached down and pulled the light sheets and comforter up over them before he laid himself down as close to his husband as he could. He let his arm drape over the older man’s chest and let his hand rest over his heart. He nuzzled into the back of his lover’s head as he let out a long, slow breath and allowing himself to relax. He felt his husband shift so that his back was pressed as close to his chest as he could get. It was all he could ask for or want as he drifted off to sleep to the sound of ocean waves and the even, deep breathing of his husband.


End file.
